The Trick Is To Keep Breathing
by Carie Valentine
Summary: My fouth song fic to yet another GARBAGE song, to the dance scene. The spacing thing is not my fault. But Read and Review PLEASE!


* The Trick Is To Keep Breathing *  
  
***Author's Note: Well here we go my latest Song Fic, I don't think it's as good as my previous ones, but what do I know, I'm just the author. Its not written in the same style as my other ones are. It was written in a hurry cause I can't have the computer for too long cause I mad failed the third quarter so, yeah. Umm I dedicate this one to the fans, especially, Jess, better known as Selphie Almasy, and Gibby, also known as Jen. You guys rock and without you're support and whatnot, I'd never get stuff done, I guess. And anyone else who reads my stuff, Thanks without you all I'd have no one to write for.... yeah..... That was really sappy, sorry. Side note, reviews make me happy so write one.  
  
* She's not the kind of girl  
  
Who likes to tell the world  
  
About the way she feels about herself  
  
She takes a little time in making up her mind  
  
She doesn't want to fight against the tide *  
  
A young man stood against a wall in a large ballroom, sipping Champaign as he watched the others dance out on the floor. He didn't know why he even bothered showing up; sure it was a party to celebrate his inauguration into the elite force known as SeeD. But he didn't care, he hated social events, too much social interaction for his liking. His new acquaintances kept coming up and bothering him. But he only ignored them as usual, and continued to sip his wine. Was it so wrong to want to be left alone?  
  
* And lately I'm not the only one  
  
I say never trust anyone *  
After gulping down the last of his Champaign, he had nothing left to occupy his time. He looked up at the night sky through the large skylight in the middle of the ballroom, just a shooting star shot though the navy blue sky. As his eyes dropped from the sky, they fell upon a raven-haired beauty watching him. She smiled at him and pointed up as if to say " did you see that." He shrugged and she began to walk toward him.  
  
"You're the best looking guy here. Dance with me?" She asked him. He gave no reply. "Lemme guess... You'll only dance with someone you like." Again he said nothing to her. But she was determined to get him to dance with her. " Ok then... Look into my eyes. You're - going - to - like - me... You're - going - to - like - me..." She said in a hypnotic voice. "Did it work?" she asked looking into his soft blue eyes.  
  
* Always the one who has to drag her down  
  
Maybe you'll get what you want this time around *  
  
"I can't dance." He replied weakly.  
  
"You'll be fine. Come on." She said impatiently and dragged him down the steps toward the dance floor. "I need somebody to dance with. I can't dance by myself." She said as she dragged him onto the middle of the dance floor. She finally got what she wanted, someone to dance with her. He followed unwillingly behind her as she moved. He felt like a small child being that was being dragged though a boring shopping trip against his will.  
* Can't bear to face the truth  
  
So sick he cannot move  
  
And when it hurts he takes it out on you *  
She stopped abruptly and he crashed into her. Quickly she grabbed his arm. "Here." She said placing his right hand on her hip and took his other hand in her own. He looked down into her chocolate colored eyes which seemed to say, 'what now.' "Follow my lead." She answered his unspoken inquiry motioning to their feet. She began to step gracefully in the motion of the dance. He wasn't sure if it was the sick feeling he was getting from the Champaign he had just choked back or what but he couldn't move his feet. They simply slid across the floor. Despite his lack of movement, the young woman continued, knowing that eventually he would learn the moves. She pushed and pulled him in the direction of the dance. Because his feet refused to move, he tripped and fell into her and they lost their position.  
* And lately I'm not the only one  
  
I say never trust anyone  
  
Always the one who has to drag her down  
  
Maybe you'll get what you want this time around *  
He looked at her, clueless of what to do. She glanced at him, then down to his hands and put his right hand back on her hip and took his hand in hers. She went on as if they hadn't stopped swaying and moving in step to the dance. He still had yet to catch on. She pulled away keeping her right hand in his, as the dance step required. He was totally oblivious as to what was going on. He turned his head quickly, as she pulled his arm. The young brown haired man when flying into his dark haired beauty in the yellow dress, crushing her small feet. She helped catch him, preventing a fall. He closed his eyes hoping to forget his stupid move. He opened them and muttered an apology and began to walk away from her, in a hasty retreat.  
* The trick is to keep breathing  
  
The trick is to keep breathing *  
" Wait!" She cried catching his arm that was held out behind him. She pulled him back, stopping him from escaping. Her right hand held his left hand in the air as they faced each other. He watched as she moved, still very unsure of how the dance went. She moved back into the staring position. This time, his hand that normally rested on her hip, now rested on her elbow. Her skin was soft and smooth, the man noted. He looked down to try and see what way her feet were moving. Suddenly his back hit something hard.  
* She knows the human heart  
  
And how to read the stars  
  
Now everything's about to fall apart  
  
I won't be the one who's going to let you down  
  
Maybe you'll get what you want this time around  
  
I won't be the one who's going to let you down  
  
Maybe you'll get what you want this time around *  
He looked up to see another male SeeD and his dance partner, both giving them rude looks. The man looked helpless, the girl stuck her tongue out at the rude couple, then back to her dance partner. He felt her eyes on him and turned to her; she tried to read his facial expression, but couldn't so gave him a reassuring smile. She knew he'd learn to dance, she had faith that he would. After only a short time he began to pick up the steps and was soon dancing like a seasoned pro. They moved in sync with each other, never missing a step, and not stepping on each other. They slid smoothly around each other in a square pattern. They pulled apart and then back into each other, then out and back and out and back again.  
* The trick is to keep breathing  
  
The trick is to keep breathing  
  
The trick is to keep breathing *  
The others around them continued to dance, but they both stopped, lost in each other's eyes. Their fingers entwined and his arm rested on her back. Neither one moving, except as they breathed. Their faces coming closer to each others, he could feel her soft breath on his face and vise versa. He had never wanted to kiss anyone more, then he did her and that very moment. His thoughts were interrupted by the sound of fireworks being shot off outside. He subconsciously took his eyes off his beautiful partner. She studied his facial expression intently, the scar that ran down from his forehead to the middle of the side of his nose. He was without a doubt the best looking guy there. She turned her head to something behind them that had caught her eye. She squinted to what or who it was. It was him, the man she had come to see. Her dance partner turned back to her. She moved slightly to keep an eye on the other man, then back to her partner. "Stay here, I'll be right back." She told him and quickly walked away from him. He squinted off in the distance to see who his raven haired beauty had left him for.  
* The trick is to keep breathing  
  
The trick is to keep breathing  
  
The trick is to keep breathing  
  
The trick is to keep breathing * 


End file.
